The Ace and the Coach – and the Love Story in Between
by aominecchi0831
Summary: Riko Aida has met the ultimate challenge of her life – tutor Touou Gakuen's ace, Aomine Daiki.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Ace and the Coach – and the Love Story in Between**

**Ship: Aimine/AoDa/Daiko/Riki/I don't know how this is called (yup, it's Coach Riko and Ahomine)**

**Plot: Riko Aida has met the ultimate challenge of her life – tutor Touou Gakuen's ace, Aomine Daiki.**

**Note: Kuroko no Basuke is created by none other than the great Fujimaki-sama. Pardon me for any grammatical errors.**

**Oh, and you're probably wondering why I'm killing myself by shipping Aomine with a GIRL.**

**Here's the thing. As far as my fangirling heart is concerned, the only girl I'm shipping Aomine with is ME. Then again, among the female characters in KnB I found Riko-chan the most shippable. I don't know why, but I always have a soft spot for our dearest coach. Also, I've been thinking about a story wherein Aomine, a known oppai lover, would fall for a pettanko like Riko Aida. So…there you go.**

**Douzo!**

.

.

.

"Eh?"

Riko Aida could not believe what she was hearing. She never thought Kuroko Tetsuya would ask her such a favor. Actually, she never thought such a favor would be asked by someone who has a healthy mind.

"You…want me…to be the tutor of…_**that guy**_?"

Kuroko stared at her with his adorable, sky blue puppy eyes, pleading from the bottom of his heart. Apparently this guy was so desperate to seek for her help.

Especially since the problem is none other than Touou Gakuen's ace, the unstoppable scorer, Aomine Daiki.

"I'm sorry, Coach," Kuroko said. "You're the only person I know who can help me."

"But what about Momoi? Shouldn't she take care of him?" Riko asked inquiringly. Momoi Satsuki, Touou's manager, had been known to handle Aomine since heaven knows when.

"Well…" Kuroko looked abashed. "Momoi-san, she…gave up."

"What do you mean 'she gave up'?"

"She…" Kuroko spoke as weakly as possible so that Aomine, who has been right behind them all along, would not hear him.

"She could not handle teaching him anymore. Aomine-kun is…just not into academics."

Riko frowned. If Momoi Satsuki, who is Touou's intelligent statistician of a manager and Aomine's childhood friend, could not take his stupidity, how could they expect her to tutor him?

"Coach, you're one of the smartest people in Seirin High," Kuroko said. "Surely you can do something about Aomine-kun."

"I don't know…" Riko was hesitant. "It's hard enough to deal with our own idiot Kagami. But at least he didn't have an attitude problem…" She looked over her shoulder at Aomine. The tanned, dark-blue-haired six-footer sat languidly on a chair and was staring outside the window lazily.

"I think he wouldn't be much of a burden to you, Coach," Kuroko told her in an assured tone. "Momoi-san and Imayoshi-san made sure of that."

"How come?" Riko wondered what Imayoshi Shoichi did; wasn't he supposed to be in college already?

"Imayoshi-san promised Aomine some 'rewards' once he passed the exams."

"Rewards?" Riko raised an eyebrow. She was wondering what those rewards were.

Kuroko nodded. "That's right."

Riko looked at Kuroko, then at Aomine. If Touou's ace won't pass the exams, it'll be good news for Seirin. But it wouldn't be the kind of victory she wants; and honestly, she didn't think the rest of the team would want it either.

Riko sighed deeply. She hoped she would not regret her decision.

"All right," She said.

Kuroko's face brightened up. He suddenly bowed from the waist politely.

"Thank you very much, Coach."

.

.

.

Aomine lazily stared at nothing as he waited for Kuroko, who was having a secret conversation with the female coach of Seirin High Basketball team. Apparently, his ex-shadow still cares for him. Kuroko was pleading to the Coach so that she would tutor Aomine for the mock exams.

To be honest, Aomine was taking study more seriously these past few days; he wants to play against Seirin in the incoming league. Unfortunately, his effort was futile that even his childhood friend Momoi Satsuki, who was a very intelligent young lady, totally gave in.

After what seemed to be an eternity of whispered discussion, Kuroko and the coach finally came up with a decision.

"Aomine."

Aomine slightly jolted when Riko Aida suddenly tapped the desk in front of him. Midnight blue eyes looked upon her big, brown ones as she spoke to him.

"Let me tell you this," she said in a firm tone.

"I don't care if you're called the super-scorer, or the ace of the Generation of Miracles. To me you're a student who needs to pass the exams in order to avoid the supplementary lessons, which will happen on the day of the playoffs itself. So, if you want to make it…" she leaned towards him as she gave him a commanding glare.

"You better behave well."

_**Feisty,**_ was all Aomine could think of. Somehow he began to think that studying was about to become slightly interesting.

.

.

.

They had decided to create a schedule in order to find out when Riko could teach Aomine. In return for the grand favor, Momoi decided to tutor Kagami in turn, so that he himself could study for Seirin's mock exams as well. Seirin's coach will tutor Touou's ace every evening, after the team finished their practice.

"Are you sure about this?"

Naturally, the other members of Seirin basketball club reacted against the idea of having Riko to teach Aomine. The team's captain, Hyuuga Junpei, seemed to be the most reluctant of all.

"Not that I want to get involved or anything," Hyuuga said. "But you're really going to tutor Aomine? Seriously?"

The seniors have gathered on the bench side of the court while the freshmen and the second-years were having a practice game. Riko wanted to set a training schedule as to make sure her tutoring Aomine wouldn't have an effect on the team's preparations for the playoffs.

"Why not?" the team's center, Kiyoshi Teppei, broke in. he gave Hyuuga a hard clap on the back, which annoyed the captain.

"Riko's a smart girl. She ranked second in the past exam, remember?"

"I know that," Hyuuga answered exasperatedly.

"It's a two-way deal," Riko said. "Momoi will help Kagami-kun in reviewing for the exams, in return for me helping Aomine-kun."

"So Momoi could not handle Aomine anymore, huh?" Teppei raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder if Aomine's grades are worse than Kagami's…" Izuki Shun, the team's point guard murmured thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should tutor them together. It'll make things easier!" suggested Koganei Shinji. Mitobe Rinnosuke silently nodded in agreement.

"I don't think so," Riko replied, definitely opposing the idea. "There's a huge chance that those two idiots will start an all-out fight if you place them in a study group together."

"Right…" Hyuuga agreed. "But I still don't understand why you agreed to do this…"

Riko heaved an exhausted sigh. To be honest, she had no idea why she agreed to do Touou Gakuen a favor.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, outside Seirin high's gymnasium, Momoi Satsuki was giving Aomine Daiki instructions. She was simply reminding him to behave properly before his new tutor and, as much as possible, cause little trouble to the life of Seirin basketball team's coach.

"Aomine-kun, don't be a headache, okay?" Momoi said.

"What are you, my mother?" Aomine scoffed, earning himself an angry pout from his childhood friend.

"Aomine-kun!"

"Okay, fine. Stop yelling at me…" Aomine shut himself up, but not before he grumbled a few curse words in annoyance.

"You're here."

Both Aomine and Momoi almost jumped upon hearing Kuroko's voice from behind them. A network of veins pulsed on Aomine's forehead as he angrily scolded his former shadow.

"Damnit, Tetsu! Stop giving people heart attack!"

"I'm not," Kuroko replied, his face impassive despite the slight stubbornness in his voice. "Aren't you coming in?"

"Do we have to?" Aomine grumbled. Momoi, on the other hand, quickly clung to Kuroko as he led them into the gym.

"Coach, they're here." Kuroko said. Everyone quickly set their eyes on the two visitors from Touou. Kagami specifically eyed Aomine, as if daring him to play one-on-one. Much of the other boys were staring at Momoi, jealous that she was holding on to the Phantom Sixth Man like a barnacle to the hull of a ship.

"Huh?" Riko turned around as she was about to place a huge white poster against the wall.

"Oh, is that your training menu?" Momoi asked innocently.

Riko scowled at the other girl, aware of being downright spied on. "Don't look."

"I don't have to," Momoi giggled. "I'll find it out anyway."

"So when do we start this tutoring thing?" Aomine was not into casual chitchat at all.

"Aomine-kun, don't be too excited," Kuroko spoke.

"I'm not excited!" Aomine replied in annoyance. "I'd prefer playing basketball right now than studying for exams."

"That won't do," Riko said. She walked towards Aomine with her arms folded across her chest. "In case you don't remember, basketball junkie, you can't play in the next league without passing the exams. So you have to cooperate with us…with me, specifically."

Aomine frowned at her for a moment, as if pondering about what she had said. Touou's ace then heaved an exhausted sigh, finally gave in.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." He said.

"Wow, you're a lot easier to deal with." Riko was honestly surprised.

"One question, though. Where shall I tutor you? Will it be at your house, or mine?"

.

.

.

**AND there's the first chapter for you.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It seems that there are people who are interested in this shipping. Thanks for the reviews, I totally appreciate it.**

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Douzo!**

.

.

.

**First lesson: Japanese History**

"Absolutely not," Hyuuga said defiantly. Riko simply gave him a strange look. "You shall not tutor him in _**his house**_."

"I don't see anything wrong about it," Riko replied nonchalantly. "Besides…just think of what will happen if he goes over to _**my house**_."

"Your father will shoot him dead?" Kiyoshi broke in unhelpfully.

Riko sighed before answering, "Exactly."

Hyuuga, however, wouldn't back down. "That's my point. At least your father will be around to keep an eye on you."

The three of them were discussing where Riko would tutor Aomine for the exams. They were huddled in a corner of the gymnasium while Touou Gakuen's ace, along with Kuroko, Kagami and the others were playing in the court. The coach and the captain wouldn't agree when it comes to who goes to the house of whom, and the Ironheart was not helping them settle the issue at all.

"Geez, it's not like I needed a bodyguard. Aomine's just a stupid junior who needs to pass the exams," Riko folded her arms across her chest as she made her point.

"Then again, the boy's a six-foot-plus guy with the muscular structure of a beast. Just think about it," Hyuuga spoke in a concerned tone.

"I don't think Aomine will do anything wrong to Riko," Kiyoshi murmured lightheartedly.

"Whose side are you on, you idiot?" Hyuuga blurted out angrily.

"My decision's final," Riko said. "It'll be at Aomine's."

She got two different reactions at the same time: a frown from Hyuuga and a bright smile from Kiyoshi.

.

.

.

"They're taking a bit too long there," Momoi glanced at the corner where Seirin's coach, captain and vice captain were talking. She and Kuroko were standing at the side of the basketball court, watching Kagami and Aomine play one-on-one basketball. "Seeing as how your captain reacted to the question where Riko-san shall teach Aomine-kun…he must be worried."

"About what?" Kuroko asked, although he already had an idea.

"Well…about Aomine-kun's misbehavior," Momoi smiled almost apologetically. "I think your captain's afraid that he might harm your coach or something."

"Sorry," Kuroko replied. "I guess it can't be helped. Even if she can beat everyone here in our team, we could not help but worry about her. Not that I think Aomine-kun's a bad guy or anything."

Momoi could not help but be slightly jealous because his Tetsu-kun was showing concern towards Seirin's barely B-Cup coach, but she also knew Riko would be dealing with the idiot Aomine, so she quite understood his anxiety.

"My only assurance to you is that Aomine-kun is not into…you know…alphabets that are less than D," she muttered, embarrassed.

She somehow saw a faint smile playing on Kuroko's lips. Surprisingly, the phantom sixth man was quite fond of slightly dirty jokes.

.

.

.

By the time Riko, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were done with their meeting, Aomine had already beaten Kagami thrice in their one-on-one match.

"Finally," Aomine smirked at Seirin's coach. "I was about to get bored, you know."

"Bastard…" Networks of veins popped on Kagami's forehead.

Aomine grinned from ear to ear. "Kidding," he spoke in a friendly tone. He then glanced at Riko in wonder. " So, where shall it be?"

"Your house," Riko answered directly. The tanned bluenette gave her a look of surprise.

"Why?"

"Why your house? Oh, trust me, you wouldn't want to go to my house. Not while my father's around, anyway."

Aomine sighed. "So it can't be helped, then." He was somewhat thankful that he had decided to clean up his room recently.

"Shall we walk along with you until we get to Aomine-kun's house, Coach?" Kuroko suggested.

"Right!" Momoi agreed. She did so because she wanted to walk home with Kuroko, for her house was not far from Aomine's.

"Okay," Riko answered with a shrug. "That way I'll know how to get home."

.

.

.

So Riko went along with Aomine, Kuroko and Momoi to Aomine's house.

"It wouldn't be hard for you to go home, Coach. The train station was not far from here..." Kuroko spoke as he walked with Aomine, Riko and Momoi.

"Are you sure you've cleaned up your room, Aomine-kun?" Momoi asked.

"Yeah, I did. Stop asking," Aomine replied, irritated.

"Hey, I'm trying to make sure your new teacher enters a clean environment," Momoi pouted.

"I cleaned my room, okay? Stop bugging me, Satsuki, and mind your own business."

The Aomine residence was a nice two-storey house, with a small front yard and a back yard big enough to be called a halfcourt. Inside it was neat and tidy, which was a surprise, because Aomine's parents went away on a trip to visit some relative. Touou's ace led his visitors into the dining room wherein he prepared tea for them.

"Here," Aomine placed cups filled with green tea on the table. He had taken out some sweet snacks from the fridge for them to eat.

"You're surprisingly hospitable today, Aomine-kun," said Kuroko before taking a sip.

"Shut up, Tetsu," Aomine grunted in annoyance. To further worsen his irritation, Momoi giggled softly upon seeing the shadow tease the former light. "Satsuki, you too…"

Riko gazed at the trio, somehow mesmerized by the bond that remained after their middle school years. She became curious as to what kind of person these three people were like back then in Teiko.

"Coach, why don't we discuss how you will tutor Aomine-kun?" Kuroko suddenly asked.

"Eh?" Coach was immediately pulled back into reality. "R-right…" she then looked at Aomine. The tall, tanned youth was already looking at her intensely, as if he was waiting for her to say something.

"A-aomine-kun, what is your weakest subject?" Seirin's coach asked.

This question earned her an incredulous look from the Touou Gakuen's ace.

"Did you _**seriously**_ ask me about my weakest subject?" Aomine asked, as if what Riko had said was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Riko arched her eyebrows in wonder.

"Uh…well," Momoi smiled at the brunette rather apologetically. "You see, Riko-san…Aomine-kun is…weak in all subjects."

At this, all Riko could do was heave a sigh.

.

.

.

Kuroko and Momoi soon left Aomine's house after having some snacks. Riko was left with Aomine all alone. Surprisingly, Seirin's coach did not feel uneasy even if she was all alone with a boy. If anything, she was only worried that she will have a hard time teaching Aomine.

"My parents aren't around, so I guess we shall use the living room," Aomine said as he slumped into the sofa.

"That's fine with me," Riko replied. "Where are your notes?"

"Notes?" Aomine raised an eyebrow, as if the brunette had spoken to him in French.

"Your notes at school, Aomine-kun. Show them to me."

Aomine shrugged. "I don't have any," he said lazily.

Riko looked at the tanned young man in disbelief. This boy was worse than Kagami in a lot of ways. Not only was this bluenette a failure in academics, he totally defied learning.

"Jot down notes starting tomorrow," she told Aomine sternly. "For now, let's start with the easiest subjects…I hope you did not throw your books away."

"No, it's in my room," Aomine replied. He stood up and headed upstairs. Riko sat in the sofa and waited.

"Here," Aomine dropped a pile of books on the coffee table before flopping himself beside Seirin's coach. "Complete and without damage," he said with a proud smirk.

Riko eyed the books carefully, aware that they were undamaged because they were hardly touched.

"I guess you barely read anything," she murmured.

"I have my magazines," Aomine replied suggestively.

"I doubt those magazines are educational," Riko narrowed her eyes at him.

Aomine chuckled lightheartedly, much to the female coach's surprise.

"Well, those magazines are for entertainment," he told her. "But some manga can be interesting too, you know. Some non-fiction stuff, too."

_**Non-fiction?**_ Riko was honestly surprised. Aomine was the last person she would ever think of as someone who reads non-fiction.

"Which reminds me," Aomine gave Riko an impish grin. "Why don't you start with lessons on Japanese history?"

It took Riko a while before answering him. She got distracted by the boy's smile. There was sincerity in Aomine's midnight blue eyes, a childlike honesty when he smiled at her as he requested for a lesson on Japanese History.

"Uh…sure," Riko replied softly. "We'll start with Japanese History."

For a moment, she hoped her face was not glowing hot.

.

.

.

**Uh-huh…I hope you like it. :D**

**Review?**


End file.
